The major goal of the research effort is to define genes involved in the pathogenesis of urologic malignancies. Our major accomplishment this year is the isolation of the von Hippel-Lindau disease (VHL) tumor suppressor gene. The newly isolated gene appears to play a major role in the pathogenesis of sporadic renal cell carcinoma.